Confession
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Kyoko is pacing up and down the room. Today is the day she decided to confess to Ren and any minute now he will come out of the bathroom. How will he respond?
1. Chapter 1

Confession

This is how I imagined Kyoko's confession to Ren now that they are going back to work as the Heel siblings. However, I imagined this scene in the same apartment (hotel room? I wasn't sure) they used in Tokyo. It has to be this way, I can't alter it even if they are currently in Guam. It is possible that the love confessions will be delayed for a while yet. So even if it doesn't go down this way, it is how I dreamed it. Don't you also dream about that moment? And scream hurry up and confess already. Ah, we poor long suffering fans. One outlet is to write fan fiction. ;p

This story takes place after chapter 212, so there are spoilers, be warned. Wasn't Ren sneaky in chapter 211? That was some kiss.

They will continue to be formal to each other even after the confession, because Kyoko can't handle it. And Ren will follow her lead. He really is a sweetie.

krkrkrkrkr

Kyoko paced up and down the room, Ren was taking a shower and nothing in the world would get her to open the door. She spent the whole day acting as Cain's sister and up until today, she could keep the act going all night too. Not today, not after what the President said, not after admitting she was in love with Ren. She finally decided to take the next step in her love 'recovery'. She is going to confess to the man currently standing naked in the next room.

The shower stopped and normally Ren would soak in the tub but it was later than usual because of technical problems at the set. Before Kyoko could get a grip on herself Ren came out rubbing his hair.

"Bath's free." Said Ren while moving toward the dining table where he expected to see some soup and an order to finish it all. Instead he faced an obviously nervous Kyoko. He wondered if she wanted to confess a wrong and bow to the ground. Normally she would have said something at the first opportunity, but he reasoned that would have blown the act. Now that they were alone where the chance of being overheard is slim, she is ready to confess.

"Setsu?"

"Mr. Tsuruga would you be too upset if I broke character?" she whispered in Japanese

Ren put a finger up to hold her for a moment and checked outside. Sure enough no one was there and he returned to her side. He led her to the table and they sat down. He said:

"If we whisper over here, no one would be able hear, though I doubt anyone is interested in us. We can speak in Japanese."

Kyoko nodded and sighed but she still didn't speak. Her hand was resting on the table and he clasped it. Kyoko looked surprised and blushed and squeezed his hand. She had a small smile on her face as she tried to decide on how to begin.

Ren once again thought she was adorable and was relieved she didn't pull away. She was blushing again. It seemed she was blushing a lot today and Ren hoped this is a sign she was finally seeing him as a man. He waited calmly for her confession or worry. He didn't mind waiting, he could watch her all day.

"Mr. Tsuruga would you consider us friends?" She asked with an anxious look on her face. Ren soothed her first worry by looking her with his affectionate smile.

"Yes, we are friends and I want you to know you can tell me anything."

Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief but it was still so hard. She hesitated and Ren gave her hand a squeeze and rubbed the back of her hand with his free hand.

"I need to say something and it's hard to say and embarrassing."

"We are friends, and I promise to not criticize you as you already seem so troubled."

She nodded and smiled a small smile. Ren was glad she trusted him this much.

"Ok, but I can't look at you."

She closed her eyes and took a breath and said:

"Mr. Tsuruga I am in love with you."

The words hung heavy in the air as Ren regained his breath. Kyoko just confessed her love and he was shocked but a new feeling overwhelmed the shock and a look of joy covered his face. And just in time too, for at that moment Kyoko looked up to judge his reaction and was relieved to see him so happy.

"Mr. Tsuruga?"

"Ms. Mogami, I am so happy. I have been in love with you for a long time."

"Impossible. There is no way the great Mr. Tsuruga would love plain old me."

Ren wanted to laugh, it was so like her to say that.

"Ms. Mogami, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world. I know perfectly well how you look without make up or even without the power of Princess Rosa. No one else is more beautiful or charming to me."

He lifted her hand and tenderly kissed her palm. A shiver ran through Kyoko's body. Her face glowed with happiness. She was sure she would be rejected or patronized. She was braced for the 'let's stay friends speech' and the impossible happened.

"Ms. Mogami it might be that the magic of love that transformed an ordinary girl into a person of beauty in my eyes."

Ren knew he was cheating himself but the girl truly didn't see her own charms and needed an out. She will reason that as long as Ren loved her she will be a beauty to him and him alone. Kyoko blushed and nodded her understanding.

"Besides I need you by my side. You are the only one who can reach me and bring be back from my dark past."

Kyoko remembered the times he seemed to slip away and she did think he had troubles in the past. She knew he had a stage name and probably used that to help hide from the past.

"Maybe that is the magic of my love for you." She said

"Maybe…May I kiss you?"

Kyoko nodded in agreement. Ren felt his heart speed up as he reached across the small table to crush his lips to hers. He last kissed her as "Corn" and even though it was a stolen kiss, she did not reject it. This time Kyoko participated and her love flowed to him in waves.

Kyoko thought there was no comparison to the other kisses. This was her real first kiss. The girl moaned and he released her. She looked like she was in a daze and smiled. Ren smiled back and said:

"I love you, please go out with me and be my girlfriend."

"I will, I love you so much."

Ren smiled and Kyoko cried happy tears. Ren rubbed the tears away and pulled her up. Kyoko realized he was holding her hand the whole time. He moved beside the table and pulled her to his chest. He hugged her and she melted into him. They stayed that way for a while, until Kyoko felt sleepy and pulled back.

"We must stop. I need a shower and you need to eat."

She said it so firmly Ren suppressed another laugh. He smiled and obediently sat back down. He knew he would eat everything tonight, just to please his new girlfriend. His grin grew as he watched her bustle in the kitchenette.

"Why don't you bring your portion too and we can eat together as a couple?"

Kyoko was surprised and smiled as she brought his soup. She couldn't say anything and quickly got a plate. She filled it with salad and moved to sit down when he stopped her.

"Please remove the wig and makeup first. I want to eat with Ms. Mogami tonight."

"Ok."

Kyoko ran to the bathroom and quickly did as he suggested. She shyly returned and they began to eat. They didn't talk about much of anything, mostly they just grinned at each other. After supper, Kyoko moved to wash the dishes and Ren stopped her.

"I'll do this, you hurry and take a shower. I want to talk to you before we sleep."

"Ok."

Kyoko quickly showered and changed into a camisole and sleep pants. She looked at herself in the mirror and hugged herself. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't and sighed another sigh of relief. She confessed her love and it was returned.

"Love is truly blind. Mr. Tsuruga is such a fine man…I can believe him because he has never lied to me or hidden his feelings. He really loves me."

She hugged herself again.

"I would have been happy with just his friendship but this is so much more…I can't express how happy I am. I am one lucky girl."

Meanwhile, Ren cleaned up the dishes and tidied up. The laundry will have to wait. He adjusted the alarm to a later time. Kyoko will squawk about being late but Cain and Setsuka has been hours late before, so one hour was no problem. Besides there was no one else who could play BJ as well as him. He got into bed and waited. Kyoko came out of the bathroom a minute later. She saw everything was in order and got into bed facing her new boyfriend. Her heart leapt at the thought. She realized he was watching her and blushed. He asked:

"When did you start loving me?"

"When you kissed Corn the stone."

Ren remembered that day clearly. It was the day he recognized her as the girl from Kyoto.

"That long ago, I had no idea."

"I was just that determined to never love again."

Kyoto explained about the locked box inside of her and how being with Ren has blown the locks off many times. And how she always somehow relocked it. This last time, when the locks came off she struggled to reset herself. She explained how she talked to the President and after that she felt she could love again.

"You are an amazing actress. I was convinced you could not see me as a man and I have been repeatedly disappointed."

"I'm sorry I hurt you but I was so terrified of being hurt and had to push you away and lock it up tight."

"I understand, I've hurt you too, especially in the beginning."

"It was nothing I didn't need to hear. I am grateful for your honesty."

"I was too harsh. I'm sorry, I had my own reasons for pushing you away. I feel you are the only one who can help me with some issues from the past. In fact you have already helped me. I am too tired to go into it now but one day, will you listen to me?"

"Anytime you need me."

"Thank you…You know I am not Sho Fuwa. I will never toss you aside like a used Kleenex. I love you too much to do that."

Kyoko blushed and regained her composure. The acting training really came in handy.

"Thank you. I know you won't treat me like that. I doubt Shotaro ever truly loved me."

"I will give to you all of the power in this relationship. I will never break up with you. If we break up, it will be because you have tired of me."

Kyoko was shocked and overwhelmed, she pinched herself again under the covers. Nope still not dreaming.

"You are too good to me."

"It is easy because it is you."

Ren gave her the affectionate smile again and Kyoko melted.

"I am going to sleep now. I know I will have sweet dreams tonight. Good night."

"Good night."

Ren snuggled deeper into his cocoon and slept. Kyoko wondered what happened to Ren in the past. She often thought something bad happened to him. There was those times he had a haunted look on his face and there was the time he met her at the elevators and needed to hold her because of nightmares. Whatever is the problem, she wants to help him. She was a bit proud it was her voice that brought him out of these dark places. If she could cure him of this pain she would be the happiest girl in the world. He needed her and mentioned this as one of the reasons he loved her. Ren was not a selfish man so whatever she gave him, love, support, or an ear to listen, he will give back to her. With this last happy thought, she fell asleep.

krkrkrkrkr

This is my first Skip Beat story. I hope you like it. I do have a part two, so…

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Confession 2

Kyoko woke up to sound of the alarm and automatically turned it off. She sat up groggy and recognized the apartment they were in. All of the memories from last night came flooding back, she hid her face in her pillow in embarrassment. She thought:

"What kind of a Japanese girl am I? To do such bold and forward things?"

She looked over at Ren and gazed lovingly at her boyfriend and noticed the soft look on his face. For the first time she can see his face while sleeping, his right arm thrown out of the cocoon. She reasoned last night might have been the first night he had slept soundly since becoming Cain. She blushed when she realized it was because of her that he was able to sleep. She thought about kissing that angelic face and touched her lips.

"I am as bad as he is, with such impure thoughts. I never acted this way with Shotaro…Maybe I was never that in love with him after all." She mused

She looked at Ren and wondered how long he has been in love with her. She shook herself, she had things to do. She decided to go back to being Setsuka and dressed in full makeup, wig and all. She placed the laundry in the washer for later and started breakfast. She walked to Ren and shook him awake, and ordered him to get dressed. Ren was disappointed Cain's sister was back and said:

"I won't get up until my real life girlfriend kisses me."

"Get into character already."

"Very well, I refuse to eat breakfast until I get my kiss."

Kyoko refused to fail at her one instruction, "make sure Mr. Tsugura eats". Ren sat up as she approached, he had a broad smile in anticipation.

"Just so you know this will have to be the last time until we finish this job."

"Can you handle that?"

"It will take all of my skills as an actress but I am determined."

Ren suppressed a smile when she said that. She said:

"Ready?"

Ren stood up and placed a hand on her waist, Kyoto pulled his head down. Ren met her in the middle and they linked lips in a chaste kiss. They parted with a sigh and Ren said:

"That was lovely. It will be hard for both of us but when we are alone we can still let our feelings show."

"Not at the set. You can show me affection as Cain but you must be expressionless as BJ. So, get into character already."

Ren smiled as she pushed him away. He got a good look at what she was wearing and blanched. More than once he had wished she wasn't Cain's sister, the outfits were too revealing. As Cain he could indulge in his attraction to Kyoko, because of their strange relationship. However, there was men like…Murasame. Ren wanted to punch the guy in the nose every time he dared to look at Kyoko. Ren felt a shiver because of the jealous rage, and took a deep breath. He knew this feeling was ordinary jealousy like any man would feel. He knew, if it was Kuon he would lose himself completely and disappear. No when it was this jealousy he still was conscience of things all around him. Kyoko interrupted his thoughts:

"Cain go change, breakfast is ready."

Ren got up and opened the wardrobe. He pulled out a top for Kyoto and handed it to her. Kyoko looked at the mesh long sleeved shirt. It was see through, yet gave the allusion of being covered. Kyoko looked at what she was wearing, leather pants and a bra top. She was going to wear a jacket over it but this would cover her even more. She remembered when he first told her what to wear and she couldn't understand why it mattered to him so much. Not only that but it had to do with Murasame for some reason. She thought:

"It is true a brother would not want his sister to dress like this. Also, a lover would be jealous of her flashing her legs at another man…And Mr. Tsuruga is my lover…He does see me through rose colored glasses though. Imagine being jealous of Mr. Murasame."

She asked:

"Am I being dressed by my brother or my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend. I intend to protect your chastity until our wedding night."

Kyoko turned beet red with wide eyes and ran into the bathroom. She leaned against the door and tried to compose herself. She hid her red face in the top. It seems Ren was still a playboy but there was just enough gentleman inside him to contain himself until they are married. Kyoko was overjoyed, no one had said it so bluntly before. Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa hinted at it many times, but this is completely different. She took a breath and became Setsuka again. She removed the wig and pulled the tight shirt over her head and replaced the wig. When she returned to the room Ren was already changed.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Better, breakfast?"

She served tea, toast and eggs. Afterwards, Kyoko moved to wash the dishes and asked:

"Big brother, what time is it?"

"10."

Kyoko first reaction was to panic, then Setsu took over and she relaxed.

"Tch, we were supposed to be at the set now."

"So?"

Kyoko grinned a "Setsu grin" at him. She finished up the dishes and said:

"Well, shall we go? The sooner we get there, the sooner we finish and…"

"The sooner we can resume our lives?" Ren finished for her.

"Yes."

"One more thing before we begin."

"What?"

"Go out with me this Sunday? I know you are also free."

"Yes I will. But you must meet the owners of Darumaya where I board. They are more like my relatives then strangers now."

Ren remembered the couple from Kyoko's 17th birthday party and agreed. Kyoto felt the same level of affection for them that she felt for Shotaro's parents. It seemed appropriate that they meet her boyfriend properly. A hug sealed the deal and they left for the set, an hour late just as Ren planned.

Ren smirked as Murasame tried to make a pass at Kyoko. Setsu sneered at him and stalked off. Ren spoke into Murasame's ear, startling him.

"You're wasting your time. She has a boyfriend, someone I approve of."

Images of a dirty three-some went through Murasame's mind. He was disgusted.

"A guy _you _approve off?"

Ren smirked.

"Wait, since when does she have a boyfriend?"

"Since last night. I am a witness to the whole thing."

Rin grinned an evil grin as he guessed at the things going through Murasame's mind.

"That's disgusting."

Ren lifted an eyebrow and followed Kyoko. Murasame spread the word around the set.

After they finished the filming, Ren and Kyoto changed into their usual clothes in Ms. Woods's van, located in the garage of the agency. Ren wearing a business casual outfit and Kyoko wearing her Love Me uniform. They told Mr. Yashiro, Lory and Ms. Woods the news about their relationship. Everyone was delighted with the news. Mr. Yashiro had "I told you so," written on his face. Lory whispered "I knew it!" and Ms. Woods was delighted for them. The President wanted to throw a party and invite the media. The others barely stopped him from doing so.

"We want to do it our own way, quietly." Said Kyoko.

"If you do it your way, President, it would cause too much of a stir and they might get hounded by the media and make their work life difficult." Said Mr. Yashiro

"Please Darling, they are going to have enough trouble finding alone time." Said Ms. Woods.

"Well alright, this is still a good step forward in recovering your heart." Said Lory.

Kyoko thought he was speaking only to herself, but Lory meant both of them.

Mr. Yashiro asked Ren:

"How are you going to let people know about your relationship?"

"I have two hours until my next gig. Ms. Mogami is hungry, so we will go upstairs to the cafeteria and walk in together. That should be sufficient to get the gossips tongues wagging."

The plan was made by Ren and approved by Kyoko. It was simple, casual way to get the message out without fuss. Ren especially wanted the various men interested in Kyoko to know she was taken. Kyoko just wanted to show off she had a boyfriend at last without being pushy about it. Ren bent his left arm and Kyoko slipped her hand through, Kyoko loved this gesture. She used to dream of walking with Shou to school, like other girls did with their boyfriends. They said their goodbyes, and the two walked in sync with Mr. Yashiro following behind discretely. Normally he would walk beside them but this was their show.

Soon they walked into the cafeteria. They paused in the doorway for just long enough for some heads to turn. It was a trick Ren learned from acting. Women would do a dramatic pause at the top of a staircase and pretend to look for someone. People will naturally look at who entered. Whispers began as they strolled to the food together. The arms being linked was quickly noted by everyone. Ren took one tray for the both of them and loaded it with food. Kyoko shook her head and made him take more. She never let go of his arm. He paid and people noted this as well. They found seats in the center of the tables. They sat next to each other and Kyoko made sure he ate. There was a definite intimate atmosphere.

Many people already assumed they were good friends. They worked together and it was rumored that Kyoko was the only one who got Ren out of his shock and Ren was seen many times giving the newbie advice. However, neither actor had been seen much lately as no one knew they were acting as brother and sister. The various rumors about the two flew around the room. Mr. Yashiro chose to sit apart from them, this also gave the impression he didn't want to interfere on their…date?

Kyoko was trying to get Ren to eat. He agreed if she would feed him. With red cheeks, she fed him some carrots. He took pity on her and picked up the bowl himself. He had a look on his face that was both amused and loving as if Kyoko was the most adorable girl in the world. Kyoko blushed and finished her own food. Many of the guys watching, thought she was cute and started to understand why he chose her. Many of the girls were jealous of Kyoko and pouted.

These intimate moments were noted and an acquaintance of Mr. Yashiro went to him and got their relationship status confirmed. The news went around the room like lighting. Ren finished and stood up. Kyoko agreed to one gesture to make their relationship obvious. Ren bent down and kissed her hand. Kyoko blushed and they said their goodbyes. Ren and Mr. Yashiro walked out and Kyoko left in the opposite direction. She escaped to the Love Me prep room.

After a long day, Kyoko walked out of the building and recognized Ren's car. He stepped out and opened the door for her. Kyoko realized the gentlemanlike gesture was because they were dating and she adored him for it. He had finished his work and dropped off Mr. Yashiro. They had one last job to do. They drove to the restaurant. Ren escorted her inside. Taisho and his wife were cleaning up after the last customer. Kyoko introduced her boyfriend and he used his most formal and gentlemanlike behavior. The wife was charmed and noted the glow surrounding the couple. Taisho was less sure. He thought of Kyoko as a daughter and an innocent girl from the country. Taisho asked Ren his intentions.

"I intend to marry her. I value her purity and have honorable intentions."

Taisho was impressed and relaxed if only a little. After all, it could be a lie, but there was sincerity was in his voice, and love was in his eyes. The missus swooned, Ren was perfect if a bit too straight forward. Kyoko blushed at his boldness and said:

"You need not say so much."

"No I think I do, they are acting as your guardians and I want to do things properly. When you turn eighteen, we can marry without your Mother's consent. That will be just a few months. I am grateful you return my feelings as I thought that would never happen. I can wait a while for perfect happiness."

Kyoko smiled and blushed, she was speechless. Missus swooned again and exchanged looks with her husband. He was smiling. Any doubts he had were gone. He was convinced this young man truly loved her and wanted to marry her. He stuck out his hand and Ren shook it. An understanding passed between the men. Missus hugged Kyoko and began to make plans. Kyoko reminded Ren of the late hour. Ren said his goodbyes and drove off.

Missus walked Kyoko upstairs, still talking of wedding plans. Kyoko had to stop her, Kyoko was sure Ren would want a small, intimate wedding with just their close friends and possibly his parents. There was no one in Kyoto she wanted to invite. Considering that Ren was only half Japanese (she assumed), made her wonder if he was a Buddhist.

"Oh, there is so much I don't know." She lamented

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will sort itself in time."

"You're right, all that matters is that I get to marry the one I love."

"That's right. Take a bath, and get to bed. You must get your beauty rest."

"Thank you Missus I know everything will turn out alright." Kyoko said.

As Kyoko fell to sleep, she realized that one way or another, by next year she will be Mrs. Tsuruga.

Meanwhile, Ren was settling down in his own bed. He jumped several hurdles today, the most important being the acceptance of Kyoko's guardians. He fell asleep hugging the pillow he hoped to be hers in a few short months.

rkrkrkrkrk

Yeah, Kyoko knows Ren's name is a stage name, but she doesn't know his real name. She is going to be known as Mrs. Tsuruga, publicly.

In this story, she is going to meet his parents, as I can't imagine Ren getting married without them. After all, the clouds have lifted and they had their reconciliation. He has to reveal his secrets to Kyoko. However, I want her to remain ignorant about "Corn", Ren does too. So, will Kyoko make the connection (in the manga) when she sees Ren's real hair, eyes and learns his name? I will have her still believe Corn is magical and therefore, Ren can't be him, it is the Clark Kent/Superman thing.

I need some ideas for the next chapter, which is their first date. I want them to go to places typical young people go to. These guys have missed out on being ordinary teens, so I want them to enjoy being young.

After that I will have a chapter or two about the wedding. I like a good wedding scene. It will take place on Dec. 28. This way they can have a honeymoon over New Years!

My one shot is becoming even longer with each addition.

Please review


End file.
